


Bring him back - boboiboy

by Peerlesscucumber



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peerlesscucumber/pseuds/Peerlesscucumber
Summary: After Cahaya used his last power to defeat the villain, he vanished.Its not Cahaya if he didn't think about the consequences first.He already prepared the things to prevent the other elements to lose their memories.even thought they can't fuse, at least they can live their life normally.that was what he wished before he did that dangerous things.But now, everyone is not theirself anymore, they're too depressed with this loss.But Angin is different. He acts like there's nothing happened.he acted like he doesn't care, it's getting into the other's nerves.But no one know that he is doing something that has such a big impact for their life.The thing that he hides behind his perfect mask.□ poor english □Disclaimer : i only own the plot and the art of this story.The characters here belongs to MONSTA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main character : Angin
> 
> Anyway, chapter 1-5 will using a dialogue writing style, but after that it will be the third person pov 
> 
> I tried to upload here too, 
> 
> The finished book is on wattpad @rinnrinn947 , i'll try to post it here too. 
> 
> hello there! Its my first time writing bbb fic so please spare me 😢 and please forgive my poor english.
> 
> And if you want to know what happened to cahaya you can check my ig @rinntoki_1 i posted a comic about it there.
> 
> And i hope you enjoy reading this!

Its been a week since that 'nightmare'.

After cahaya used his last power to blow up the villain, he vanished.  
Its not cahaya if he didnt think about the consequence first, he is the smart one after all. 

He already prepared the thing to prevent the other elements to lose their memories, even thought they cant fuse, at least they can live their life normally, at least, thats what he wished before he did that dangerous things.

Is there any differencies after cahaya is gone? They do need an extra expenses because they should take care of their each self. But its still tolerable for them.

The hardest thing is, cahaya is no longer here. Its so hard to be like this.

The seven of them got their own uniqueness. Even tho they always having a quarrel but they all have a very deep bond, and for losing their youngest self is just.. torturing them so much.. too much that they cant be theirself anymore.

Tanah is giving his best to be the most dependable and caring one as always, but its so obvious that he is depressed about the loss. 

He never smile anymore, he tried to take care of the other like he always did, but he is spacing out so often that anyone knew that he is not okay. No one say a thing about how obvious it looks tho.

Petir, well.. things is so difficult for him. Even tho he is cahaya's number one rival, and they got into a quarrel a lot but he really care about cahaya, but now.. that narcissist rival of his is no longer there, no longer mocking him or just picking a fight with him.

Petir is a quiet and grumpy type, but after that incident he got more temperamental and put a wall around the others.

Air doesnt seem to got affected that much, but he actually does. Not so many people could realize it but at least, the other elements know that he is grieving too. 

Api, he got more emotional but also more quiet. Its completely obvious that he is in a deep loss.

And daun.. well, its the hardest for him. Everyone knows that he is so close with cahaya. They are a photosynthetisis duo afterall. 

He always hanging around cahaya, but now he cant. He is so quiet, and he did nothing.

He doesnt eat, nor drink. Tanah have to put so many effort to force him to eat and drink. He doesnt sleep until he dozed off because of staying silent for too long. It hurts to see him like that compared to his usual self who always innocent and cheerful. 

And angin, he did cried that day. But after that, he acts like nothing happened. He still as carefree as always, as cheerful as always, he did not pick a fight with the other anymore tho.

He did his job perfectly, he is the only element who still got mission from tapops.

The other elements just wondering, how can he doesnt got affected by this tragedy? 

Its kinda annoy them to see that angin looks like he doesnt care at all. He smile and laugh. 

Normally,They always love to see it. But not after this incident. How? They lose their important person but how can he still acts indifferent? 

He treats everyone like nothing happened, ask question when he is curious, joking even tho theres no one laughing except for himself.. it got into petir's and api's nerves that they cant help but got annoyed by it.

One day, just like the other day. Gloomy atmosphere, and angin cant feel a slighest bit of happiness. Even ochobot began to worry. 

Angin : ochobot, is there nothing we can do about this heavy atmosphere? 

Ochobot : well, its understandable for them to be like this..

Angin : but.. if things stay like this..

Ochobot : if only we can bring cahaya back..

Angin : oh.. i got this method inside my head.. but..

Ochobot : you know how to bring cahaya back? 

Angin : i have a theory, but i dont know if that will work or not.

Ochobot : what is it? Tell me.. we have to do our best to bring him back..

Angin : you think so too? 

Ochobot : ? , of course..??

Angin : ... well.. 

Angin explained the method he have to ochobot, ochobot got enlighted by it because it is possible to bring cahaya back with this. But..


	2. Bring him back - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angin explained about his plan to Ochobot. It's really effective, but..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the poor quality :( i hope you guys would enjoy this chapter.

Angin explained the method he have to ochobot, ochobot got enlighted by it because it is possible to bring cahaya back with this. But, 

Ochobot : iam sure it will work, and its so efficient but.. the risk is..

Angin : well, bringing him back is important.. as long as it doesnt affect them..

Ochobot : but you have to do it together and works manually to do that method..

Angin : why take the hard way? I can just do it myself with the help of emotibot you know..

Ochobot : ah, its possible too..

Angin : i know, iam genius after all  
Ochobot : wait.. emotibot? 

Angin : hmm..

Ochobot : if the method you are thinking right now is changing your emotion then i am highly against it.

Angin : eeh, what are you saying? Isnt its a good deal? 

Ochobot : angin, stop doing something that can harm yourself.. please, we already lose cahaya..

Angin : and iam going to bring him back..

Ochobot : stop joking around! Its too risky!

Angin : hey, its not like something bad will happen, if its still assumption i might as well take a risk.

Ochobot : but still, theres a possibility..

Angin : but its the quickest, the most efficient, with a low risk.. 

Ochobot : angin, i cant let you take this risk..

Angin : then help me ochobot, i know you can do this.

Ochobot : ... 

Angin : you know, cahaya programmed this watch with your help so we wont lose our memory even if we cant fuse, right? 

Ochobot: well, its because cahaya said he didnt want anyone to suffer if something happened..

Angin : then, i am the same, i want to ask you to program this watch..  
Ochobot : .. to do what? 

Angin : to destroy me when i turned into something bad..

Ochobot : no! I wont do that! Are you crazy? 

Angin : well, after all this time.. dont you think its normal for me being crazy? Jk.

Ochobot : its literally destroying yourself, i wont do that.. 

Angin : its not like its certain that i will turn into 'that' . We can just use this high risk high return situation. 

Ochobot : no angin, i wont pay to any of your jokes anymore, stop saying something like that.

Angin : you gave me this power, you must known better about the source and else more than us..

Ochobot : ... 

Angin : if i bring cahaya back, theres a possibility for me to turn into 'that', but if i did nothing then.. i will for sure turn into one sooner or later..

Ochobot : at least think about them.. will they be happy with this? 

Angin : are they now? I think not.. if i could bring cahaya back then.. they will be happy. Problem solved, happy ending, yeay! 

Ochobot : angin, re-consider this.. iam sure they dont want you to-

Angin : no, not anymore.. dont you think it hurts me so much to see them like this? I just want them to live happily like they always be, smiling, laughing, that kind of stuff.. i miss it.

Ochobot : but..

Angin : ochobot, please.. at least help me like you helped cahaya.. for the sake of the others, cant you do that? 

Ochobot : i helped cahaya, and it turned that way.. i dont want to make the same mistakes.. its hurting me to see you guys like this..

Angin : thats why.. i will bring him back.  
I may not seem like iam smart, but at least i know method to bring him back rather than grieving because of the loss and do nothing..   
I do seems like i dont even care right? truth is iam sad too.. its just.. who would be the happy one if everyone is grieving? Did cahaya want us to be like this? If he is here he will got angry..   
Angin : promise me ochobot, help me. Help me do this. 

Ochobot : .... do you think cahaya will let you do this if he knew? 

Angin : well, you can ask cahaya when he is already here.

Ochobot : angin..

Angin : .. and, if.. if the worst thing happened and the watch destroy me like what i asked you.. they can fuse right?

Ochobot : i.. dont even want to imagine it..

Angin : ochobot..

Ochobot : but yes, they can.. its just like.. you've never exist in the first place..

Angin : good..

Ochobot : what do you mean by 'good'? Its not good at all! 

Angin : well, we can save money if we can fuse back..

Ochobot : anyway angin, i still dont want to do this.. dont you think cahaya also dont want you to do-

Angin : he cant refuse..   
Afterall, he is the first reason of this situation.

Ochobot : .... everyone will never agree to this ..

Angin : well, i can convince them, just leave this to me.. but please do my request.. i will talk to them after i have a words with emotibot.

With that, angin left. Ochobot is anxious, he know angin always seems happy and carefree. But he know better, angin is the one who think deeply and hide his true feelings with that happy mask. 

After angin have words (secretly) with emotibot, he went back to ochobot.

Angin : ochobot, emotibot agreed to do what i requested.

Ochobot : you really want to do this? If we explain carefully i know they will understand and help you search for the other method.  
And tanah, i know he can convince them.

Angin : iam not going to change my mind. I will go to them. You promised that if i got their permission you will help me right? 

Before ochobot can say more words, angin give him a sincere, full of meaning smile and then left him again.

In the common room, everyone is there.   
Daun is dozing off, petir is practicing his attacks extremely, petir.. looks like he is sleeping, but he is not. Api, well.. api is practicicing his attack as well, and he got mad, and explode something, always like that till the calmer one like tanah or air meddled. 

Angin casually went in, and sit down on the corner of the room.

After taking a deep breath, angin tried to be serious and calm.


	3. Bring him back - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angin told him that he know how to bring their youngest brothers back. 
> 
> Their responds is just as he expected.

Angin : guys..

Now everyone's attention is on him, or at least they aware that he is there.

Angin : i have a question for you guys..

Tanah stopped himself from his activities and paying attention to angin, petir too pay attention to him. Air open his eyes and daun and api still act like they didnt hear anything.

Angin : what if i say that we can bring cahaya back? 

Every eyes now on him, dumbfounded. 

Petir : what are you saying, angin? 

Angin : its just an what if situation question you know..

Petir : we are in this state, and you can still joking around? 

Angin : but what if we can bring him back? Will you do it? 

Now daun and api is paying attention to him. 

Daun : is it possible? Tell me angin.. Is it possible? If it is then-

Tanah : angin.., what are you trying to say?

Angin : what if i say that i know the method to bring him back? 

Api : stop with all of this stupid what if questions! You are being dumb right now! We love him so we will do anything it costs to bring him back!

Daun : y-yeah, i can sacrifice anything to bring him back..

Angin : anything... huh? 

Api : you are so annoying right now angin! Why? Why can you laugh like theres nothing happened? Were you even care about him? 

Air : api, stop it.

Api : it annoys me so much, why can you still act like nothing happened? Dont you have a heart? Dont you love him too? 

Petir : angin, i ask you for the last time, what are you trying to say? Stop worsening the atmosphere here.

Angin : you can bring him back.

Tanah & daun : w-what? 

Petir : i told you dont jo-

Angin : iam not joking, iam serious. You can bring him back, but theres a cost  
Do you still want to do it? 

Daun : you- you are saying that cahaya can gather with all of us again? 

Angin : .. he.. can gather with you guys again,

Air : what is it cost? 

Angin : not as worthy as our beloved cahaya, dont worry.

Daun : then, can.. can you promise me that you'll bring him back?

Angin : yeah, of course...  
Angin : after all iam the strongest here right? Iam still laughing like theres nothing happened when all of you being this broken..

Petir : you still can jokes around.. 

Angin : ofc, thats me, the part of boboiboy. the airhead, the dumb one , the always laughing one.. *ironically laugh*

Tanah : listen, i really want cahaya to come back , but.. angin can you tell me what the 'cost' is? I cant be sure if its still unclear..

Angin : its.. not going to harm all of you guys, you may lost something but its not important so dont worry..

Petir : what are you hiding from us angin? 

Angin : can an airheaded person hide something? Dont worry, i'll do everything i can to bring cahaya back.. 

Daun : b-but.. how can we do it? 

Angin : why we? Its only me. You guys dont have to do anything. 

Api : what? Are serious? Why? 

Angin : because, only i can do it. (Smiles hurtingly) 

Api : but, can you really do it? What if something went wrong in the process? 

Angin : i usually clumsy and dumb, but for this case i'll make sure to bring cahaya back to u guys, 

Tanah : angin, is it really ok? I am worried..

Angin : tanah, thank you for being considerate.. but, all i want is for you guys to be happy, and spend a happy time with cahaya. Thats all.

Petir :..you.. i cant bear it anymore.

Petir looks so annoyed with how angin acts.

Angin : dont worry, iam sorry for looks like i dont care about cahaya and annoyed you guys, i wont leave my room because bringing cahaya back requires a lot of concetration. So you dont have to see my annoying laughing face anymore. Just prepare something to say to him when he comes back. In case i need anything i'll ask ochobot. 

Tanah : is there nothing we can do?

Angin : be happy, and trust me for this once. 

Petir (sarcastically) : do you think its possible for us to believe at you when you didnt even tell us the details? 

Angin : actually,you dont have to trust me , you can just ignore me you know.

Angin : then, if theres anything you want to say, just say it to ochobot, he will deliver it to me.

Air : cant we just say it to you? 

Angin : haha you dont have to~ i've already asked ochobot to do it for me anyway. 

Air : ...

Angin : then,.. 

Tanah : angin, promise me that you wont do anything dangerous..

Angin : i wont do anything that'll endanger you guys, its a promise. 

Angin leave the room and close the door quickly.

He left the common room before anyone can say any more words.

Angin know what he is doing, he know how to bring cahaya back. He know how the other's feeling about cahaya,


	4. Bring him back - part 4

Angin know what he is doing, he know how to bring cahaya back. He know how the other's feeling about cahaya,

Angin : cahaya, they love you so much you know, you should hurry and come back here.

Angin : emotibot, can you temporarily erase my "happy" feelings?

Emotibot : but, its a source of your exis-

Angin : yeah, i know. And i have to erase it so i can bring him back.

Ochobot : angin, are you still want to do it? I mean, its too risky, you will-

Angin : thats why you are here dont you? To prevent all the risk. I'll make sure to bring him back.

Emotibot : iam going to activate it. But you have to know the consequence first.

Angin : i already know, but it'll happen to me sooner or later anyway. If the ' _thing_ ' that keep me exist is disappearing its only a matter of time for turning into ' _that_ '.

Ochobot : we still have the other choices, we can try another method to bring cahaya back.

angin : its true of course, but it spent a lot of times and not as efficient as this method. The possibility of this method is so high, and it cost so little.

Ochobot : why are you like this, you are important too! If they know..

Angin : shhh.. cant we start this already?

Angin began to do everything, just as he said, he erased his " _happy_ " emotion, emotibot switch his emotion into diligent-ness and inteligent, just like cahaya's trait.

Angin : if i got to summon him back here , like you said before,they all can fuse right?

Ochobot : yeah they can but..

Angin : and they still can be 'happy' right?

Ochobot : ..... angin..

Angin : dont stop me ochobot.., iam such a selfish person, i know what iam doing , i did this for myself, not for the other, so none of you should feel guilty.

Ochobot : how can you? You know that you will.. Angin : *smiles* shh.. , im trying to concentrating right now, ochobot..

Ochobot : as important as cahaya for them , you too are -

Angin : didnt i tell you? Dont bother me. Iam concentrating right now..

Angin : (hurtfully) dont say anything, dont let me regret the choices i made, dont.. just dont.. i beg you ochobot.. dont say a thing that will make me regret my decision..

Ochobot giving up in this argument, he want to stop angin. But he cant. Seeing how hurt angin, he know that angin too feel that he is not supposed to do this.

Its ironic, how angin , the happy boboiboy, the one who exist from boboiboy's happiness, is not feeling happy at all. He was always like that, despite being the 'happiness', he doesnt seem to feel like that most of the time. He can have fun, he can laugh and joking around, but he is not the "always happy and carefree" like what everyone thinks about him.

The Truth is, he is really good at hiding his other feelings. He can show his smiling face, acts like he is happy even tho its not what he feels. He is really good at it. Really good that the other elements rarely realize his true feelings.

Ochobot know that angin is the type who thinks deeply. He always thinks about the other, and neglect his own feelings. Ochobot want to tell the others, about what the 'cost' is, but he cant. He know it will hurt angin even more. So he can only pray for the best.


	5. Bring him back - part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened? Petir said as he look at his glitching watch. 
> 
> "Cahaya- Cahaya is back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that use dialogue format. I'm sorry i really wanted to edit this dialogue format into the third pov format to match the following chapters after this but i cant :( 
> 
> □ crappy english □

Its been two days since angin locked himself inside his room. He didnt eat anything and still focused on his task. The simple minded elements like daun and api doesnt get concerned at all, even their mood is getting better knowing that cahaya will be back. 

But for the smarter elements like petir,tanah and air, the feels like something is not right and begin to worry. 

Tanah *knocking the door* : angin, please eat something.. 

Angin didnt constantly reply, 

Angin : ......... is that tanah?   
Tanah : yes its me, angin lets join us.. you havent eat for two days it will affect your health..  
Angin : .. tanah, iam not hungry. Iam sorry but i'll pass.   
Tanah : can i come in?   
Angin *shocked* : YOU CANT!" 

Both angin and tanah surprised by angin who suddenly shouting.

Angin :.. i.. iam sorry tanah but, things is still so messy here, i cant let you barge in. And.. i'll ask ochobot for a snacks when i feel hungry, no need to worry. 

Tanah *hesistated* : ..... is that so? Okay then, good luck angin. 

Angin *sighing* : ....yeah, thank you. 

Tanah walks to the common room and sitting there, feeling dejected. He is anxious, just what is Angin trying to do? 

Air : from angin's room? 

Tanah : mn.. he rejected to eat dinner with us again.

Air : dont worry too much tanah, you already bear so many burden on your shoulder. 

Air : but i realize it too, something is not right about this..

Tanah : air, did we missed something? Why cant i figure out what is angin trying to do? 

Api : huh? Whats wrong with angin? 

Air : he refused to join us for dinner again..

Api : really? He should be fine tho. I mean, he is the happiness after all! The cheerful one will never grieve for too long right? 

Tanah : happiness.. cheerful..

Air : shooh, api go to the dining table first. 

Tanah : .. anyway, wheres petir? 

Air : training room, as usual. After that debate with angin he doesnt seems very well. Well he already looks so scary after what hapened with cahaya tho. But it gotten worse after that talk we had with angin. 

Tanah : he is the closest with angin, angin is the only one who can understand and accept him back then. Even with his temper, he will soften when he is around angin.

Air : really? I thought you are the closest with them..

Tanah : haha, i cant deny it thought. We are the original trio afterall. We experienced so many things together before we met you all. 

Tanah : but its a bit different, petir is comfortable with me because iam dependable and somewhat caring. He respect me. But with angin, angin could see through him and accept him, tease him but also care for him. Their bond is strong. 

Air : .....strong huh? 

Tanah : ... petir always thought that they shares so many things together, for angin to hide something from him, he still cant accept it. 

Air : understandable, but angin must have his reason too..

Tanah : ... yeah.. 

Air : from my observation, angin is not simply 'cheerful' and 'happy' element. 

Tanah : ..... 

Just as they having a conversation , suddenly their watch glitched. Petir who just had finished his training, notice it as well.

Petir : what happened? 

Tanah : i dont know, the watch glitched.. 

Air : it is so sudden, is there something wrong? 

There they saw ochobot rushing to angin's room. 

Tanah : ochobot! 

Ochobot : tanah? 

Tanah : our watch just now.. 

Ochobot : i know, iam going to angin's room first. 

Petir : is it related to him? 

Ochobot ( anxious ) : i cant be sure. I have to see him first. 

Petir : wait. Ochobot answer me. Just ehat in the world is angin trying to do? Why he locked himself inside his room? 

Ochobot : .... i cant tell you guys.

Tanah : .. but ochobot, i cant be patient anymore... just .. what is he doing? 

Before ochobot could answer, the watches glitching once again. Cahaya's symbol is appearing on their watch. 

Tanah : this is.. cahaya?! 

Daun rushed to angin's room with api. Their face filled with excitement and happiness. 

Daun : .. cahaya.. cahaya is back!


	6. Bring him back - part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally 3rd person pov hhhh 
> 
> I really cant bear my old dialogue writing style-

Daun, "cahaya.. cahaya is back!!"

\-------

A strong,blinding light appears in front of him. Its too much till angin cant see anything. Slowly, that light is fading. Theres a silhouette of someone with the same height with him behind that light. 

" welcome home" he said, welcoming the cool and collected person in front of him, his beloved youngest brother. 

Angin's eyes looks so tired and empty, his smile looks forced. No trail of his cheerful aura that used to always there wherever angin was. 

And the most important thing is that he doesnt seems happy at all. 

That same exact face, that prideful and diligent aura. Yeah, its really him. He is back. 

Cahaya is back. 

The boy with white outfit is slowly opening his eyes. 

The first thing he saw after he returned is his older brother, Angin. The happy and cheerful characteristic of boboiboy. But theres something wrong with him. 

That gloomy face, no trace of happiness. Is that the real angin? Angin is wearing his blue hoodie, covering his head. And on top of that, he wears his hat. The blue hat with wind symbol that somewhat looks slightly broken. 

Cahaya , "Angin.. " 

Angin smiles, "welcome home, Cahaya."

His smile looks so different, cahaya is already aware that theres something wrong with Angin. That pitiful and painful smile, just whats going on? 

Cahaya's face looks so confused and unsure,   
" iam back? How can this happened? " 

Angin still wears the same exact forced smile, forcing his little laughter. 

he face cahaya for a second But he cant bear it, looking at his youngest brother's pair of eyes. He is so tired of lying to the person he cares about. But it cant be helped.

Angin sighed, " well, everyone is griefing you know, especially Daun... and Petir. And Tanah too.. and Api.. ah Air is griefing too..... And.. me. " 

Cahaya, " but how? "

Cahaya is now observing Angin's expression. He want to know, just what in the world happened? that day, he really understand all of the consequences he'd face. He understand that maybe he cant be with all of his brothers again. That's why he asked ochobot to add something to boboiboy's watch beforehand. So that his brothers can still live their life. 

Angin, "well i and ochobot tried to bring you back, and i guess its successed. " 

Cahaya, " but-" 

Angin smiling this time, theres a little bit of tears on the corner of his eyes, " now everyone will be happy, right?" 

Cahaya saw something white that hiding inside the hoodie. He then looks panicked and serious, he pull off angin's hoodie. The hat that angin wears is also fell down. Revealing his hair that already turns white . Not all his hair turns white yet but its already more than half. 

Angin who is stunned by cahaya's fast action can't react fastly. He looks pale, and pained. 

Cahaya now furrowing his eyebrows, he looks concerned, " what happened to you? Your hair- "  
he stuttered, panicked. He touch the strands of angin's white hair. 

"Just, what happened when iam not around?" he asked, his voice is breaking.

Angin immediately wear his hoodie again, forcing his best laugh "nothing! Ah.. anyway.." 

" Cahaya, everyone loves you so much.." said angin while holding cahaya's trembling hand. 

" its really sad when you are not around you know? Even tho you are the youngest but we endear you so much. You have such a big impact in our life" he continues, now his eyes is staring at cahaya's. His blue eyes showing a determined but also sad looks. 

Cahaya still trembling, one by one of the possibility of what actually happened when he is not with the others is playing inside his head. 

Cahaya, " iam so sorry angin, i-" 

Angin shoo-ed, " i wont accept any apology." 

" but please, after all of the things that happened, please be happy for the other elements. "

Cahaya, " Angin..." 

Angin grinned, " anyway, iam so..happy. right? Is it how its called? " 

At that moment cahaya understand everything. He wish he is wrong, but seeing Angin in front of him, looks soul-less, hurt, and fragile but still forcing his smile he can conclude what happened before he comes back. 

To think that such a happy, cheerful emotion to be in this state. Its scary. Its so scary, and painful. 

Shivers went throught his spine, his emotions is piled up so quickly and is ready to burst. 

He stares at Angin, who is mumbling about something with a low voice. He looks like he is in confusion and loss. 

Angin, " oh no, how does it feels to be 'happy'.. i-i forgot. " 

/////


	7. Bring him back - part 7

Angin, "oh no, how does it feels to be 'happy'.. i-i forgot. " 

**BATHUMP**

Cahaya can't think clearly after he heard that sentences. His heart is beating fast,his brain can't process what is happening. 

He tried to gulp down the frustration that building inside him, "Angin, why did you use this dangerous meth-" 

His words got cut by Angin's mumbling. Angin doesnt seems okay at all. He is not focused. He looks so frustrated and confused. 

" .. _happiness_ ... " 

'ah' Angin realized. He doesn't have it anymore. 

He can't have that emotion anymore. 

He is not the _happiness_ anymore. 

Angin tried to convice himself. With a trembling hand he said in a low voice, "it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter at all." 

Cahaya lose his temper after watching Angin denying himself, "ARE YOU JOKING ME? Th- that.. that is the source of your existence!!"

Seeing his pained, broken brother, Cahaya gritted his teeth. Guilt and frustration filled his heart. Every single mumbling that comes from Angin's mouth irritates him more and more. 

He can't understand who is the one who annoyed him the most. Angin or his weak self. 

He comes back to his sense,

He just yelled, to someone who is hurting the most. He yelled to someone who is so fragile and already broken. _He yelled to the person who sacrifices the only thing he has, to bring him back._

After Cahaya's yelling, Angin stopped his mumbling. He somewhat regain his sense. But those hurtful expression that quickly replaced by a smile is now painted on his face. 

Angin smiles and put his index finger on cahaya's lips, with a weak voice he said,

"sorry for being like this."

Cahaya opens his mouth, trying to form the right words, but he can't. He close it back, frowning his eyebrows, Gritting his teeth and trying to swell down his frustration and figure out a way to make Angin safe,before its too late. 

A weak sound of footsteps can be heard, Angin's pair of blue eyes is now fixed on his room's door. He put his hat on his hoodie immediately So it can fully covers his hair. 

\-----

That door is opened, the first one who showed up is no other than the Yellow Sphere that knows everything about this plan. 

Cahaya greeted him with a weak voice, " Ochobot. " 

Ochobot is now scanning the atmosphere and both of the elements in front of him. He somewhat understand what is going on inside this room. He slowly return Cahaya's greeting,   
" long time no see Cahaya. I miss you"   
He said with a pained face that he can't hide because seeing angin that smiles to him. 

Angin asked both of them,   
"don't destroy their Happiness, okay?" 

Just right after he said it, the door opened again.

All the Elements rushed to go inside Angin's room and they didn't believe who is standing in front of them now.

It really is Cahaya. 

Petir still can't believe it, " it's real.."

Their eyes now filled with light again, knowing that their youngest brother is really here. Api and Daun rushed and hug Cahaya. They both smiling so brightly, laughing and shedding tears of Joy. 

Daun smiles with tears of joy that still streaming down on his cheeks,   
"Cahaya, you are real right? Its really you right? Iam not dreaming right?" 

Api wipes his tears, showing his excited expression that he never wears since that incident, " ITS REAL! YOU ARE BACK! how can angin summon you?" 

Cahaya still furrows his eyebrows, he is still frustrated. He stole a glance at Angin, that boy is completely smiling, hiding all the fact behind that happy mask. 

He wants to talk with Angin immediately, But having his brothers hugging him so tightly and crying loudly, he don't have the heart to tell them the truth right now. 

Tanah who is standing in front of them is smiling at cahaya, "we really miss you, Cahaya" 

Cahaya can't help but returning the gentle smile he missed so much,   
"i miss you too, i miss all of you so much" 

Tanah's eyes is now fixed on the figure that wearing deep blue outfit.   
"Angin, you did it.." 

Angin grinned, lowering his cap, "see? I told you i can bring him back! Iam not joking!" 

Daun is smiling widely, he immediately throw himself to Angin and Hugs him.

Angin is surprised and panicked that his hoodie will fell and revealing his hair because of the sudden hug, he tried to keep the clothes from moving too much. 

Daun is now full of joy, "Thanks Angin!, Thanks for bringing Cahaya back! You are so dependable! 

"i- iam so _happy_!!" he continues, tightening his hug. 

**BATHUMP**

Angin feels his heart stopping for a second, "... _Happy_.." 

He smiles weakly, "yeah, _happy_." 

Api and Daun can't sense anything strange, but Tanah still can't erase his worries. He need to know more about Angin's method, he feel so uneasy and it didn't getting better even after seeing Cahaya and Angin. 

Air is keeping his silence, he is observing his environment. There's obviously something wrong. Calmly he welcomed his youngest brother.  
"Welcome back, mr.smart, iam happy to see you again." 

Cahaya smiles, "Thank you, mr.sleepyhead." 

Air has realized it for quite a while, Angin's expression whenever someone mentioned " _happy_ " is.. strange. 

And also Cahaya's behavior is kind of weird for someone who is finally back to his family. And the most obvious one is Ochobot, his gaze is fixed to Angin only, maybe he forgot to set it or something but Ochobot's worried expression is clearly on display. He had his theory that he wished it wasn't true, but he decided to observe more before he made his statement. 

Petir is observing Angin, he used to be so close with Angin. He feels that everything doesn't feel right. 

Angin's hoodie, expression, hat , gestures , ...everything. 

  
And after seeing Cahaya's slightly concerned expression, his suspicion is now getting bigger. He feel uneasy. 

Petir, "now you are here mr.sparkle, don't do stupid things anymore." 

Cahaya does not complain or returning the harsh comment like he usually does. but instead, he glanced at Angin for a second with a trace of sad looks. He quickly return his glance to Petir and smiles, "thank you for the warm welcome." 

Petir stares into the blue figure,  
"Angin.., how can you bring him back exactly?" 

Angin is speechless, his smile frozen. And after realizing that All the eyes is on him, things getting worse for him. 

Still wearing his smile, he sighed.   
"shh, Petir can't you give me a break?" He laughed. 

"I spent my days and nights to bring him back,now Cahaya is already here. Can i have my rest?" he asked while putting his hand on Cahaya's shoulder.

Tanah gently smiles and trying to get a closer look of Angin, "i think it wont take a long time to explain it first Angin, maybe you can spare your time?" 

Angin's smile is fading away. He is really tired. He doesnt want everyone to see him in his miserable state,   
"rather than spending your precious time with me,you guys should go spend your time with Cahaya instead. He is back! Dont you miss him? Now he is here, you can enjoy your time-" 

Cahaya can't take it anymore, everything only getting more and more miserable. He knew. He is the main reason that Angin did this dangerous thing, and yet..

..and yet, he cant even do something to protect Angin. 

That thought is driving his emotion wild, he is Angry. Angry to the situation, Angry to Angin,Angry to himself. 

He grip his palm, frustrated.  
"ANGIN!" he shouts. 

Everyone Attention is now on them, wondering why Cahaya suddenly get Angry. And he is Angry to the person who brings him back. 

Api who can't stop his curiousity immediately asked,"Eh? Why are you Angry?" 

Before Cahaya could answer,Air meddled in.

His light blue eyes looks somewhat glowing, looking so serious, "kids, step back." 

Api complained, "who the hell are you calling kids?! We are on the same age you know!" 

Air lazily respond to him, "see? Your mental Age is like 4 years old's." 

"and shh,i dont want to argue with you right now Api"

Api looks furious, but he walked away anyway. He don't want to ruin the mood, afterall Cahaya is back! It's such a happy occasion! He want to treasure it. 

Angin feels cornered, every eyes is on him, even Ochobot's. He tried to keep his already nowhere to be found calmness, "Cahaya is back! Is that not enough? What else do you guys want now?" 


End file.
